


Pirate Puppy

by WolfVenom



Series: SuperBat Werewolf Verse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Bruce doesn't know why his pup had to pay the price of saving lives.





	Pirate Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catgoboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoboom/gifts).



> Another prerequisite of the wolf verse au. Content warnings for grief, manic thoughts, serious child injuries, blood, cursing, and the like. No death warnings.

The bars did a wonderfully good job of making Bruce absolutely furious. It was one thing to be the bait to help take down a wolf smuggling ring, but it was another one all together when his pup got involved. They caged Terry up a foot away from him, just out of reach. His nose wasn't well developed yet, and he couldn't yet smell his mother from that far away, leaving him to crawl around and cry for comfort he wouldn't receive. 

 

The thugs howled and whooped their victory outside Bruce’s cage, rattling the bars and flicking their lit cigarettes into his singed pelt. Should he not be worried about their brute attention targeting his pup or the thousands of wolves in danger from these goons, Bruce would have torn down the place and mangled them all. 

 

But as long as they were playing Russian roulette with him and not Terry, he was fine waiting for the plan to come to fruition. He could smell Cass and Jason prowling around the warehouse, confirming hostage situations before signalling Duke to strike. He was so glad Clark was currently off world on his own missions. But Bruce gave it a ninety per cent chance that Terry was yelping just loud enough to be heard across galaxies. Superman’s appearance wouldn't do at a place like this. He hoped the others hurried up. 

 

Just as Duke came within range, one of the smugglers deviated from his flock and took a fascination in the young wolf locked up besides its mother, crouching down in front of the metal and glaring. Bruce, usually quiet to not elicit aggression from them, bared his canines and growled heavily in pure instinct. He wasn't thinking. Just acting. 

 

The rest noticed his attention divert and raised a reaction. 

 

When they broke apart from him and started harassing Terry, Bruce let out an estranged bark and threw himself against the side of his cage, nearly tipping over. They all laughed and taunted further, one so bold as to open the cage and pull the pup into his hands to torment, holding him up by the tail or playing roughly with his weak paws. 

 

All rational thought dissipated, only the screaming fires churning in his belly shouting  _ stop! Kill! Save pup now! Kill them all!  _

 

The bars didn't break fast enough. His vicious snarling cut through the cheers and he knocked out four men getting free of the container itself. The thug holding Terry found his priorities in his gun, dropping the pup to the cement floor with a _crack_ . 

 

A raging howl, so loud Jason began whining from outside, and Bruce tore into the man's leg, thrashing and severing any tendon or tissue his jaws could find. Duke had already swooped in, cleaning out the warehouse as Bruce’s fury took over and his fit of blind rage consumed all until he only saw his deathly still pup and the gore of a leg he left of the thug. 

 

It wasn't until there were no smugglers conscious Bruce calmed himself and dashed over to Terry, curling around tightly over his tiny body and furiously nudging him awake. Blood pooled from beneath his head that filtered out of his ear, and Bruce cleaned it away to check the damage, letting out a pitiful whine in response to his pups trauma. He was not waking, hardly breathing, the injury to his head immense for his young age. 

 

_ Come on, pup… please… Open your eyes for me, love.  _

 

Bruce did not notice the roof cave in with the force of Clark’s arrival, trailed closely after by his squad, decked out in full wolf form. His mate, still human looking, dashed forward and fell to Bruce’s side, one hand on his neck and the other to stroke Terry’s head. Bruce did not reply to any of his questions, just cried into his pups back and waited for the worst. Clark could X-ray the damage. Bruce would not suffer the loss of another pup. 

 

Jason stood just centimeters away to remind him of the fact. 

 

The voices were a haze, blurred out of focus to keep Terry his priority. Logical thought pushed away in favour of instinctual grief. His ears and tail gave up strength and drooped, nose keeping a constant inhalation to check Terry’s vitals. 

 

Bruce would not -  _ could _ not - be separated from his pup after that. He was too exhausted to turn back, and his team had to placate the police who arrived on scene. Clark was left to fly his mate and baby out of there and directly to the cave, where Alfred’s care await. 

 

The butler made immediate way, tossing everything off the nearest examining table where Clark placed his bounty. Bruce was generally stable, not counting the emotional anguish and slightly burnt flesh by his chest. The real challenge lay addressing Terry’s state. 

 

Bruce did not flinch nor listen to the diagnosis. Clark and Alfred paired up and worked to get Terry awake, stuffing a single pill down his throat to ease the pain and help him sleep off the likely concussion. 

 

“Alfred, his retina is fractured. The nerves surrounding his eye are shot,” Clark mused, voice barely a whisper, and he swallowed a tense lump forming in his gullet, “b-but he is otherwise fine. A minor concussion.”

 

Alfred hummed, “bed rest for the young master it is. That eye will likely heal up, though he may not be able to see perfectly again,” a tender hand brushed Terry’s ear away from his injured eye, swollen and puffy, “he will live fine. Once master Bruce comes out of shock he will be delighted.”

 

Clark nodded, dragging the man into a tight embrace with a huff of thanks. 

 

“Family looks after family, master Clark.”

 

He packed up the first aid kit and stored it away, and Clark didn't bring up the frantic beat of the otherwise composed butler out of decency. 

 

_ He was just as scared as any of us.  _

 

It was roughly an hour later when Jason returned, bounding in on all fours before letting the fur fall away. 

 

“Christ, Bruce. He's fine, yeah? Both of them?” Jason asked, gazing at Clark. 

 

“Yeah. They just need to heal now.”

 

“Fuck, thank God, jeez-uhms, I guess little Terry got mama a bit  _ terri _ -fied, huh…” the joke masked an insurmountable amount of pain. Clark didn't point that out either. 

 

The pun slid, as always, but Bruce noted his displeasure with a snuff. Noticing he was awake and coherent, Clark sped all three of the pack present to the bat-nest, where he shifted into his canine body and wrapped himself tightly around them all. 

 

Jason sputtered, trying to pull himself free with a plethora of colourful curses, but once Bruce gave a whine he settled right back down against his father's flank and let his hand rest on Terry’s back. Clark purred, licking a stripe up Jason’s face, causing the white streak in his hair to stick up wildly. 

But the once-robin could not escape the snuggles. Duke and Cass just jumped right on him and joined in. Alfred was not hard to convince. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bruce nor Duke killed anyone. Maimed, yes.  
> 2\. Bruce could have made his own prognosis had he not be in shock, grieving, or freshly out of labour (a few weeks at least). The hormones are still wearing off n shit. So don't go callin' me OOC.  
> 3\. This informs us for later as to why Terry is partially blind in his right eye.  
> 4\. I'm not good with eye medicine. So ignore falsities.  
> 5\. Thank you! Comments make an authors day!


End file.
